my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4 (2019)
Toy Story 4 is a 2019 American 3D computer animated comedy film, the fourth installment in the Toy Story series, and the sequel to Toy Story 3 (2010). It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 28, 2019. Storyline Sound Effects Used *H-B BITE, CARTOON - SMALL BONE BITE (Heard once in a slightly higher pitch at the very beginning when Billy, Goat, and Gruff bite a blinder string.) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Used for Dragon.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Dragon does this every time he yowls and screeches.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Used for Dragon.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Used for Dragon.) *Wilhelm Scream (While Bo Peep and Woody wander thru the Pinball machine.) * Hollywoodedge wet splats various CRT052303 Image Gallery Toy_Story_4_H-B_BITE,_CARTOON_-_SMALL_BONE_BITE_(Slightly_Higher_Pitch).png|H-B BITE, CARTOON - SMALL BONE BITE (Slightly Higher Pitch) Toy Story 4 Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501.PNG.png|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 Toy Story 4 Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th Yowl).PNG.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl) Toy_story_4_wilhelm_scream.jpg|Wilhelm Scream Audio Samples Also See * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Trailers) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (TV Spots) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story Toons * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE09280 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, WHISTLE - CALLING WHISTLE 01